my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alina Sokolov
---- Alina Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is currently a student, in Paramount School of Fine Arts, training to become the world's best manager as her sister has promised to become the world's best actor. The two plan to work together to become the perfect team. Alina is known as well as Midnight Talker due to the nature of her quirk, Fix. Although they work hard at their current schools the two also plan on becoming heroes like their older brother and older sister. Despite being born in Russia, Alina lives in Japan. Alina is the youngest of the family and has been treated that way quite a bit. Being born 10 minutes later than her twin, Alisa, she has always been spoiled and treated like the kid of the family. Alina has never shown she dislikes this type of attention. Alina clung onto her twin quickly, copying and following Alisa like her shadow for quite a long time as a kid. She saw Alisa as her older sister she should inspire to me and as such never really thought of her own goals and followed her sister in wanting to be an actress. It was found rather quickly that Alina had no such talent and in fact had two left feet so to say. She always fell and was no where close to her sister who seemed to have a natural ability towards all of her lessons. This annoyed Alina, and knowing no better than to blame it on her sister, she started a massive argument. Alina kept this idea that she hated her sister but as she tried to do copy her older siblings it didn't work the same. It wasn't that they were annoyed at her sister for constantly being attached to them it was more they weren't there enough for Alina to do so. Soon, they moved to Japan to get better education in the sense of becoming a hero and Alina thought that, she too, should become a hero. Once again she copied her older siblings to only find she didn't have the talent or knack for it. Alina was lost for quite some time until she watched a back-stage programme. The programme had been put on for Alisa and Alina had been sitting there watching it reluctantly but it didn't take long for Alina to be entranced but all the work that was needed to make one person have the greatest show of their life. Inspired, after three months of fighting, Alina apologised and promised to her sister that she would become her manager and therefore produce her in a way so she could become the most famous actor in the world. It wasn't long until Alisa was noticed by Paramount Arts, and after some pleading, Alina got into the management course. This was Alisa talent and she found that out quickly. There she made a few friends, mainly with Lachlan McKeithan, and started her way down the road of management, studying endlessly to catch up with the rest of the class who mainly had spent a lot of their time working towards this goal before joining Paramount. Although she was the odd-one-out in class, she kept going to the stage she slowly, but surely, ranked up in the class and became quick the useful partner for Alisa. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Alina is a workaholic and there is no other way to put it. She loves t study, work and train every day, hoping to eventually become more intelligent than her older brother who she looks up too. Though she doesn't study the same things as Andrei, she dos her best in her manager studies and her hero studies to do what she can to be the best she can. This highly optimistic view in life has helped Alina get through all types of trouble she may find and it is the main reason she is barely seen down. One day Alina wants to become strong enough to protect someone as she sees this as the best value in her older sister. It seems weird to others than she hasn't taken any lessons off her twin but this maybe caused by her similarity of her twin. The two being hard working and, certainly, unique individuals. This is what makes Alina one of the kindest people to her siblings, willing to listen to every little problem eve if she can't understand it herself. Working hard isn't the only thing Alina does, she is always bursting with energy, even without use of her quirk. Everyone knows Alina to be, by far, the most hyper person they know. Though she shares this gene with her sister, Alina's quirk manages to make her much more excitable. This leaves to be loud and sometimes obnoxious but she means only the best out of it. Alina loves her energy and uses it well by working hard in her studies and training herself to be strong enough to handle herself in battles if she ever gets the chance to explore the world of heroes. This ever-lasting fighting spirit is one of the things that makes Alina herself. If anyone speaks about Alina they would be mad not to talk about what crazy things she did today in an attempt to train herself and loose some extra energy which she always seems to have left. Alina says that she would share her energy with others, which although never physically happens it usually just means she is cheering them on with everything shes got. Some say it is her energy that always leaves her so happy and free. Alina's geeky nation. shared with her twin. History Quirk Fix (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk which only works when she drinks carbonated drinks such as soda. During this period of drinking she gains a massive amount of caffeine and energy, allowing her to last for a day after two drinks. Alina uses this to study as much as she possibly can and allow more hours in the day to leave her to becomes more productive, sometimes. However, the effects wear off over time, Alina's body becomes more tolerate and needs more carbonated drinks to last longer and Alina experiences lows when she hasn't been drinking anything carbonated for a day which can leave her to sleep for 48 hours. Abilities Management Intelligence Fashion Combat Relationships Family= Alisa Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Alina's older twin sister. The two are close as can be, following the twin treats of completing each other sentences and knowing what the other one thinks. Due to how close they are and they professions the two are planning on taking, Alisa and Alina plan on becoming well-known twins from the very get go. Alina is always looking up to her sister, at one point she even tried to be exactly like her sister. The two trust each other completely and is by far the more hyper bunch of the family. The two often gather gossip to tell the family and also spill secrets to friends and as such not many trust them with their deeper secrets as it is likely everyone will know soon enough. The only secret the girl have managed to kept from spreading is Andrei's crush. It has been difficult for the two. Andrei Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Alina's older brother. Vera Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Alina's older sister. Valencia (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Andrei's adopted daughter and therefore Alina's niece. |-| Others= Maaya Xavier (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a girl Alina has heard Andrei speak about from time-to-time. At first she believed she was another friend of Andrei's like Satoru Kensei, but after a few months she found out that Andrei had a crush on her. Having not met Maaya before, her opinion is purely based on Andrei's and fully believes that as long as he is happy, she is happy for him. Unlike Alisa, Alina does not tease Andrei and instead encourages him. She sometimes gives Andrei tips and tricks despite him never asking for them. Belle Orlov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a childhood friend and therefore a close friend to Alisa. Trivia * Alina is based on Ki from the anime series, Aikatsu * Alina's birthday, the 15th of March, is International Day of the Families. ** She shares this birthday with her twin, Alisa. * The author considers Monody relifted by Rush Garcia, to be Alina's theme song. Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Civilians Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Paramount Arts